cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
Airport Slots
=Airport Slots= From CyberAirlines Airport slots are what allow you to land your plane in a particular city. You must buy a slot for the city you wish to fly to. You are allowed to buy up to 8 airport slots in cities on each continent which adds up to 48 slots all around the world. Buying Airport Slots You can purchase airport slots using the link named "Purchase Slot" on the menu to the left. The screen will tell you how many slots you currently own, a drop down menu to buy slots, and the price the current slot will cost you to purchase. This is the calculation for purchasing slots: *Purchasing Slot - (NUMBER OF SLOTS THE AIRLINE HAVE * 60,000) + 200,000 First slot (the one you receive for free when create your airline) cost $200,000 and after that each slot cost $60,000 more than the previous one. Last slot will cost $3,020,000. Selling Airport Slots You can also sell slots back if you wish to do so. To sell slots you must first go to the Airline Information screen. There you will see a line showing the number of slots you own. Click detailed view next to the number of slots. There you will see a drop down menu with all of the slots you own. At the top you will see the selling cost for selling the slot. This is the amount of money you will receive when you sell the slot. Simply select the slot you wish to sell and click the Sell Slot button. This is the calculation for selling slots: *Selling Slot - ((NUMBER OF SLOTS THE AIRLINE HAVE - 1) * 30,000) + 200,000 Selling a slot cost $30,000 less than the purchase price. So if you purchase the 3rd slot for $380,000 you will sell it for $290,000. You can not sell your airline headquarters slot. Alliance Slots You can also use slots that your alliance has purchased to fly to . Your alliance can purchase up to 8 slots on each continent for a total of 48 slots all over the world for all of their members to use. These 48 slots add on to your personal slots giving you up to a maximum of 96 cities as slots to fly to. Note that there is no reason to personally own a slot if your alliance owns a slot. Hubs Hubs are just like slots, they are landing rights where ever you purchase one. Each airline is restricted to purchase only 3 hubs, and only 1 hub per continent. Your airline headquarters is counted as a hub aswell. Those are the calculation for purchasing and selling hubs: *Purchasing Hubs - NUMBER OF HUBS THE AIRLINE HAVE * $2,000,000 (First hubs cost $2,000,000) *Selling Hubs - $1,000,000 The selling price is always $1,000,000 no matter how much you payed for the hub. Hubs are not counted as slots when you purchase slots, so basically you can have 48 slots + 3 hubs for a total of 51 airports you can fly to. Selling hubs is possible only 30 days after purchasing them. You get 25% discount on repairs in a hub, including your airline headquarters. Flying to a hub/airline headquarters will give you bonus to the minimum passengers and cargo on board your aircraft. The bonus depends on the range the aircraft can fly: *Aircraft that can fly less than 4900KM - Get a bonus of 5% to the minimum passengers and cargo load on board. *Aircraft that can fly more than 4900KM and less than 9000KM - Get a bonus of 7% to the minimum passengers and cargo load on board. *Aircraft that can fly more than 9000KM - Get a bonus of 9% to the minimum passengers and cargo load on board. NOTE: Alliances cannot buy hubs but if your airline has all slots it is allowed and all hubs it is allowed and the alliance you are in has all slots it is allowed, then your planes can fly between a maximum of 99 cities.